Warriors: A Crimson Rose
by PrimrosePrime
Summary: Eight kits are born. Primrosekit holds a power that no one has ever heard of. And an enemy cat wants it. She must find out what secrets were buried beneath the forest with her siblings and stop the unimaginable evil threatening to wipe out their home. A rose will fall and the blood will follow.


Prologue

The stars were dim in the dark sky. Lilyfrost yowled in pain. All the cats in Snowclan waited with anxiousness and fright. Heathernose, Jaystorm, and Kestrelpelt walked out of the medicine cat den. Lionheart padded quickly past the former medicine cats and smiled. Lilyfrost licked her eight newborn kits,as they mewled. "They're beautiful, Lilyfrost." The red tom chuckled, giving his mate an affectionate lick. "Have you thought of any names for them, dear"? She asked. "Primrosekit, Kestrelkit, Cherrykit, Moonkit." Meowed Lionheart, gesturing to the four she-cats who were nuzzled up against their mother's side. "And the toms are Ghostkit, Dawnkit, Shadekit, and Pebblekit." Lilyfrost meowed. "Those are wonderful names, Lionheart, Lilyfrost." Moonflame smiled as her three kits, Applekit, Dawnkit, and Ravenkit fed to their heart's content. Lilyfrost smiled at the beautiful dark blue she-cat thankfully. "Thank you, Moonflame. What names did you give your kits"? She asked curiously. "The white and golden she-kit, Applekit, the silver and white she-cat is Dewkit, and the small white and black spotted tom is Rainkit while the orange tom is Redkit, the white she-cat is Mistkit, and the orange she-cat is Firekit." "They're beautiful, Moonflame." Panthershine smiled,giving his mate a loving lick. "Just like you,my love." Moonflame meowed. Lilyfrost glanced at her first kit, Primrosekit. The black, white and orange she-kit nuzzled her face and buried it in her stomach, making her chuckle. Dragonkit was moving his paws and feet as if chasing something in his dreams while Cherrykit, Shadekit, Kestrelkit and Pebblekit were asleep peacefully, though Moonkit was stirring in her own dreams and the brown and white she-cat gently licked her youngest daughter when she began to mew in slight fear. Lionheart smiled at his mate's gentleness and kindess as she tended to their kits. He knew that they would grow into strong warriors when they had their chance and would protect themselves and their clan and defend the Warrior Code. A grayish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes watched from beyond the camp with narrowed eyes as a dark growl rose in his throat. "Be ready, Starclan. For you have no idea what lies ahead for you." He smirked before leaving through the darkness. Heathernose opened her eyes and found herself in a bright white grassy field. She looked around as she got up. "Hello Heathernose." A voice said. A voice she hadn't heard in a long time... it was Seawhisper. "Seawhisper"! Heathernose mewed in absolute joy and bounded over to the silver tom and nuzzled her head against his own, purring in joy. "I've missed you so much"! She mewed. "And I have missed you. But you must listen and see." The tom meowed and the two Snowclan medicine cats padded to the lake and Heathernose looked at her reflection before the water rippled and revealed Primrosekit. "What's wrong with Primrosekit"? She asked. "There is nothing wrong, Heathernose. But the little kit has a very strong gift that we have never heard of nor seen." Seawhisper answered and Heathernose tilted her head before a strong and poisonous scent reached her nose and she coughed and gasped as a fire blazed through the forest and the yowls of cats were heard. Tears came to the tortoiseshell she-cat's eyes as a dark orange tom with amber eyes glared down at her, a smile on his face. There were many cats behind him and they yowled... they yowled in joy and sorrow. It was something that Heathernose wouldn't hear. She didn't want to hear it. Primrosekit mewed and glanced at Heathernose. Primrosekit let out a dark growl as her bright sky blue eyes began to turn crimson and she snarled at Heathernose and the she-cat froze before the fire engulfed her. The former medicine cat shot up like a bird and panted heavily. She shut her eyes tightly as her heart beat faster than a bird's wing beat. She took in ragged breaths and sniffled before getting up and walking into the nursery. She walked to Lilyfrost's nest and saw Primrosekit laying beside her mother's tail. How she had gotten there was beyond the warrior and she had to chuckle. 'I truly hope that prophecy about Primrosekit won't come true.' She thought and gave the small she-kit a saddened look. 'This kit is far too innocent to be hurt.' She thought before she began to pace to and fro for a minute before laying down and turning her face towards the moon. She would keep a strong vigil for the queens and kits tonight and if any intruder tried to come, she would guard them with her life. Fight if she had to but with her very life. Bluestar watched from a tree branch. "Are you done watching from above now"? An aggravated voice asked. The blue she-cat whipped her head to see Yellowfang standing next to her. "Primrosekit is the prophecy." Bluestar meowed. Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Primrosekit may not be able to handle this kind of prophecy, Bluestar." Firestar meowed, concerned. "Nor may Applekit." Spottedleaf meowed,nodding her head in agreement. The blue she-cat couldn't help but think that the two were right. Leaf-fall was coming. Bluestar felt a knot in her stomach twist. She sighed, hoping to calm herself. "I may regret my decision, but I trust in those kits to protect each other with the love they have brought to each other as they grow." She meowed. Spottedleaf blinked at the former Thunderclan leader before she looked down at her paws. "Spottedleaf, may I speak to you"? She asked. "Of course, Bluestar." The tortoiseshell she-cat meowed, before the two padded through a bush and sat down a starry lake. "I understand your concern for Primrosekit's actions, but she may or may not control the power she will have soon." Bluestar meowed. "It's just... I have little faith in your decision. No doubt for the forest's safety."Spottedleaf sighed. Bluestar rested her tail on the she-cat's shoulder in assurance and comfort. "I guarantee that nothing can go wrong with the prophecy, Spottedleaf." Bluestar assured. Spottedleaf nodded her head a bit. The blue she-cat padded through the bush. Spottedleaf sighed,silently. She looked at the starry lake, the reflection of Lilystar and Lionheart's kits sleeping peacefully. A black tom chuckled menacingly. "Oh,you have little faith in the prophecy, Bluestar. But make no mistake. Your little prophecy will fall. I will make sure of that." The black tom growled, before he disappeared into the undergrowth. The next evening, the queens and kits were asleep in the nursery. It was peaceful. Well until Cheetahkit and Blackberrykit decided to sneak towards Poolfur. "Boo"! "Ahh"! The light gray she-cat exclaimed, lifting her head quickly as her eyes widened. "Boys"! She scolded, glaring after them as they ran off, laughing. Moonflame sighed deeply, "just a few more moons to go, Poolfur." Poolfur narrowed her eyes at the queen, "I swear to Starclan, if you so much has have another litter of kits..."! She was cut off by the tiny mews of the newborn kits. Moonflame gently nuzzled and licked them, "shh, shhhh. It's okay. Come now, you're fine." "Shh, you're okay, Ghostkit, Moonkit." They sent Poolfur annoyed glares. "Oh don't look at me like that. About time they woke up." She grumbled and licked Driftkit, Brownkit and Silverkit who started mewing. Keelfoot, Badgertail, Falcontail, Rabbitfoot and Rushwind walked in, wearing amused looks. "How are they"? Rabbitfoot asked Lilyfrost, walking up to the black and white she-cat who licked Shadekit, Moonkit and Cherrykit. "All eight of them are fine and accounted for, Rabbitfoot. Thank you." Lilyfrost giggled. "Of course." "They're so small, Nettlebreeze." Badgertail playfully smiled, making the grayish-blue she-cat chuckle. "Very funny, Badgertail. The blue gray tom is Jaykit, and the dhe-cat is Nightkit." Panthershine, Lionheart and Owlwing walked in, greeting their mates. Poolfur looked away a little, flattening her ears and her eyes filling up with sadness. Lionheart laid beside Lilyfrost who smiled softly as Primrosekit mewed and sniffed the air as if she was onto something. Lionheart smiled before he gently licked her head, making his daughter squeak and she placed herpaw on his nose, trying to look around but her eyes hadn't opened yet. Lionheart gave Lilyfrost a soft smile as his mate rested her head on his shoulder.


End file.
